Let the Spoop Begin
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: Adrien has a plan for October first that turns out to be more revealing than he'd anticipated.


The very moment the clock struck midnight on October first, the entirety of Miss Bustier's class received a text message containing a single gif. The gif was of a man dressed in green wearing a jack o' lantern on his head while dancing. All the replies were phrased differently but the overall theme was, "dude, we're French. We don't celebrate Halloween." Which was followed up by the original sender with, "believe in the spoop."

Everyone sent some sort of reaction to the gif, except for one classmate and one superhero partner. Coincidentally, those two happened to be the same person and was in the process of freaking out over Adrien Agreste outing himself as Chat Noir without realizing it. Marinette had received Chat Noir's message first, on the burner phone they used to communicate outside of the suits. It was supposed to be for emergencies only but every now and again he'd send her funny gifs, like this dancing human pumpkin.

Marinette's laughter at her partner's antics turned into a squeak as her civilian phone chimed with a message from Adrien. Quickly, she grabbed her phone and opened the message only to find the exact same gif she'd received from Chat Noir moments before. Marinette gave a small shriek, dropping both phones to the ground. Tikki zipped over to see what was wrong. "Marinette, are you okay?" The progressively reddening girl pointed to the phones. Tikki groaned when she saw the identical texts from two supposedly different senders. "Whelp, this figures. What are you going to do?" Tikki turned to the bluenette who was currently hiding behind her hands.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette peeled her hands away from her face. "I was thinking of sending the same picture to both numbers so that we're even." As freaked out as Marinette currently was, she still had enough sense to realize this was Chat Noir and she loved messing with Chat Noir.

Grabbing her phones, a smirk found its way onto Marinette's face. A slightly wobbly smirk, but a smirk nonetheless. Pulling up her internet browser on both phones, she did a search for the original 'spoopy' picture and saved it to the camera rolls. "Okay, I can do this." Inhaling sharply, Marinette sent off both messages as quickly as she could as to not lose her nerve.

Marinette could think a few ways this scenario would play out. Chat Noir rapidly tapping on her balcony window and pressing play on 'This is Halloween' as soon as she opened the door was certainly not one of them. He dropped into her room, tossing his playing phone onto her bed as he wrapped her in a hug. "My lady, it's you. I found you."

Quickening heart rate be damned, Marinette was going to talk to her partner like a normal human being. "Technically Chaton, I found you considering you sent me the same gif twice." He pulled away from her, laughing.

"Okay, you're right. Anyway, I'm glad it's you Marinette." She could feel the heat rising to her face before he spoke again. "So, now that we know each other's identities, I think we should swap identities for Halloween this year."

Marinette gave him a flat look. "You do know we're in France and don't celebrate Halloween right?" The kitten eyes he gave her had her face heating once again.

"Well I know that but, it would be fun. I was actually going to talk Chloe into convincing Principle Damocles to hold a Halloween dance this year." The blond was practically bouncing in excitement making Marinette chuckle.

"Okay, fine. If Chloe convinces Principle Damocles to throw a Halloween dance this year, we'll go as each other." Chat did a little fist pump into the air.

"Perfect, it's a date." They both froze at the same time, staring at each other. Chat recovered first. "I-I mean not like a date date, unless you want it to be of course. I-I mean it's not a date at all, we'll just be going in a couple's costume as friends. Not that being Ladybug and Chat Noir for Halloween implies that only couples will be going as us since, you know, we aren't a couple, unless you want to be of course. I MEAN-" Voice getting a little higher with every word, Chat had to slap a hand over his mouth to finally stop the word vomit that had been escaping.

Both heroes' faces were burning as they avoided eye contact like the plague. If it weren't for the advance hearing being transformed gave him, Chat wouldn't have even heard the words Marinette muttered after a few minutes of tense 'This is Halloween' filled silence. "I want to be." Chat's eyes shot up to meet Marinette's gaze, his mouth slightly agape. Her voice was stronger this time. "I mean, I want it to be a date, I want it to be a couple's costume, and I want us to be a couple."

'This is Halloween' began for probably the tenth time as Chat Noir wrapped Marinette in a bone crushing hug.


End file.
